


The Results of Concussed Confessions

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The opposite of the "Never Been Strangers" verse. The stoic and female General meets with an unfortunate and concussed trooper who may be the only person who has never outright come on to her. It's the most attractive thing she's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Results of Concussed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling bad about not actually writing what I'm supposed to. Starting to post crap that distracts me on the Final Fantasy VII Kink page. I'm so sorry.

One thing was certain. The General of SOLDIER was as beautiful as she was deadly. She had a lovely hourglass figure, accentuated by the black coat she often wore. Her breasts, of merely moderate size (B-cup at most), proved a distraction requiring a slight difference with the normal SOLDIER suspenders. It was her face that drew the most attention, shapely and perfect and framed by silver hair as smooth as silk. 

It was jarring to hear such an angel's name be a quite masculine sounding Sephiroth. Until you saw her in battle, that is. There were rumors that one man attempted to have his way with the unearthly General. He had ended up cut in half. Vertically. 

It wasn't true though. No one had ever attempt such a folly. No one had dared. Even a single glance in her cold green eyes told of the tortures that would befall the poor fool who even thought of going against her wishes. More than one man automatically obeyed her orders upon reflex alone. 

Make no mistake, she was no virgin, but she had little desire as it was. Respect was enough for her. And fear of course. 

What had happened to change that was a clumsy trooper. General Sephiroth had the misfortune to be disembarking the elevator when one Cloud Strife, already diagnosed with one possible concussion _that day_ , attempted to board. The General never fell if she could help it and hitting her was about the same as running into a brick wall. Strife managed to crack his head on the floor again. 

Cloud would have gone ahead and let the dizziness and general wooziness consume him, until he saw who he was with. He could not make a fool of himself in front of the General of all people. One hand groped the back of his head as he tried to stutter an apology. 

"I'm so sorry sir," he started. His first attempt at getting up failed completely. The second time he slipped. 

"I didn't mean to- I mean, I wasn't looking and I-" Cloud lost his balance on his third attempt and crashed down yet again. 

"I can take the stairs, I'm sorry to have bothered you on such pretty eyes, I mean pretty stars, I mean a pretty day!" His head hit the wall and he winced as he clutched at it. 

"So I'm sorry ma'am, I mean sir, and I'll get out of your lovely-I mean-" Delicate, gloved fingers were suddenly pressed against his mouth. 

"Apology accepted," the general said in the most beautiful, musical voice Cloud had ever heard, or maybe it was the head trauma. 

"If I'm not mistaken, you may have a concussion," she said. 

"Yes!" Cloud said, "I was on my way to the infirmirary."

"Infirmary," Sephiroth corrected. Cloud was too woozy to catch her lips twitching up into a smile, "I'll make sure you get there unscathed this time."

"Thank you sir," Cloud said managing to royally muck up his attempt at a salute. 

"Just...sit there," Sephiroth said. 

"I can do that," Cloud said. She sat down next to him. She smelled nice, Cloud thought absently. 

"...Thank you," she said. Oh he said that out loud. Well shit. 

"What's your name?" she asked. 

"Cloud," Cloud said, "I can't remember the second part right now." 

"Cloud I'm going to help you stand up and walk you to the infirmary," Sephiroth said. 

"Oh...okay," Cloud said. Success this time! Cloud focused on putting one foot in front of the other, occasionally starting when he would realize that it was the General Sephiroth helping him do so. She didn't seem to be too upset by that. 

Then he was sitting down and there were other people around him. 

"Goodbye M'lady," Cloud said, "I mean sir." The departing coat turned and revealed General Sephiroth. 

"I'll see you later Cloud," she said.

* * *

Sephiroth looked up from the report Lieutenant Fair had personally delivered to her. Nevermind that the ass "rarely had time to do paperwork" let alone deliver it to his superior officer on time. 

He wanted something. 

"Thank you, Zack," she said as a dismissal. Someone had told her that using First names helped with interpersonal relations so she could rely more heavily on respect instead of fear. Inspiring fear came more easily to her. 

However, she was currently contemplating how to approach someone without inspiring fear. 

"You got stuck in an elevator with a poor concussed little cadet," Zack said, "I want, no...I need to know what embarrassing words came from his mouth. I need to know if anyone has topped mine." Sephiroth felt her eyes roll of their own accord. Men were all the same. They all thought the same thing at some point and she had heard it in many variations. It had never bothered her, because it would never happen. 

But she might have met an exception. 

"Considering he had a very serious concussion and spent most of the time attempting to apologize, I would say you have very little to be concerned about," she said. 

"Fine," Zack said, "I'll go ask him myself, since I know the kid." 

"Send him my regards," Sephiroth murmured absently. Zack halted. 

"Is the President still making you take those interpersonal building classes?" he asked with a wince. She barely spared him a glance, but it said enough. Zack gave her a sympathetic look as he left her in blissful silence. 

Now she could contemplate. 

She sighed and looked down at herself. Nothing seemed different, but everything felt different. Every now and then her thoughts would wander of their own accord and end up on a severely unfocused blonde who would look up at her so kindly and then...

"You smell nice," she murmured to herself. Her heart rate rose and fell suddenly as she imagined the softly accented voice say it. It wasn't the words themselves, but the surprise. He hadn't expected her to smell nice and was pleasantly surprised, as if she had suddenly changed the type of shampoo she used and he noticed. 

She didn't get a lot of compliments like that. She got a lot of compliments, ranging from Professor Hojo's insistence that she was nearly divine as the biblical seraphim to Zack Fair's rather bawdy blurt after being almost being hit by a Bolt 3 strike (and the asshole deserved it too). She didn't get a lot of the in between stuff. It was usually either devotion or lust. 

But someone thought she smelled nice and she wasn't sure exactly the effect those words had on her. She decided a quick run would help her gather her thoughts and figure it out. 

* * *

  
"Tell me."

"No." 

"Please."

"No."

"I'll buy you dinner for the rest of the week. Please Cloud. Please, please, puh-leeese!" 

"Grr-fine!" Cloud snapped, earning a shush and a glare from the nurse nearby. Materia had taken care of his cracked skull and Zack was in the process of checking him out. He was hoping just to get away with the whole concussion memory loss and never think about blabbering stupidly in front of General Sephiroth herself, but it was clear that would not be the case. 

"If you're worried about Seph you're good," Zack said, "She doesn't give a shit, it's us men that are running the competition." 

"I...might have said she had pretty eyes," Cloud said. Zack made a "go-on" motion. "And said she smelled nice." Zack burst out laughing. 

"You're worried about that!" he crowed, "Cloudy, she's heard waaay worse things than that." 

"Like what?" Cloud grumbled as a doctor shined a light in his eyes one last time. 

"I told her I wanted to motorboat her," Zack said with pride. 

"You what?!" Cloud choked out. 

"It just slid out," Zack said, "She just gave me 'the look' and walked away. You barely register on the radar my friend."

"Pshht," Cloud hissed, "you're an ass."

"So she tells me all the time," Zack said, "Where you going?"

"I have to finish the training I missed," Cloud said, "instructor's orders."

* * *

Cloud liked running. It was easy and didn't require a lot of effort on his part. One of the upsides to being bullied: he had the stamina to outrun them. 

He also liked it because the cadet track was usually empty and there were only two or three other people on it at a time. One of them lapped him and he nearly tripped in shock. 

It was General Sephiroth. 

He recovered without catching her notice, Thank God. He couldn't bear to embarrass himself even more after his outstanding performance in the elevator. Regardless of what Zack said he felt shame. General Sephiroth didn't need people helplessly fawning over her. She was the General of SOLDIER for heaven's sake. She had taken at least three heavily armed Wutai fortresses almost single handedly. Had she been a man no one would have dared even allude to...to thinking she was something so simple as pretty. Still, his eyes kept moving towards her, watching her run. He couldn't help it. 

As gross and weird as it sounded, the thing he noticed most about her movements was that nothing jiggled. She was pure muscle. Anything that had even hinted at shifting had been bound down to prevent it. Oddly enough, the thought of her pure muscled body made his mouth water. He swallowed and drove the thoughts back, just in time to get tripped for the third time that day. Luckily, he didn't hit his head this time. 

Sephiroth noticed Cloud the moment he walked in. He looked better, calmer, not concussed. She kept going, keeping her eyes on the track ahead. For some reason her mind had decided that Cloud was not bad looking. 

He seemed to derive the same amount of pleasure from running as she did. He was lost in thought, as she had meant to be. For several minutes she kept herself behind him, mentally asking herself what she would do should Cloud look back. Finally, she made herself pass Cloud because it wouldn't matter what she did anyway. 

She was about to pass him again when she saw another runner deliberately stick a leg out and trip Cloud. She felt rage. First of all, they had broken a rule right in front of her. Second, they had done it to Cloud (though she still had a vague idea as to why that mattered so). 

"Cadets, front and center!" she barked out. They all scrambled to line up in front of her. She noticed Cloud's hands were bleeding. 

Cloud didn't mind the scrape, but when he heard the General's voice ring out, his blood chilled a little and his heart started racing. He scrambled to his feet and stood tall. The General wasn't even winded from her sprint. She barely had any sweat on her face. Cloud realized he was drenched. 

"What is the number one rule of my army?" she demanded. They were silent. 

"I expect an answer or have you all forgotten?" she said coldly. 

"Watch the back of the men around you," Cloud said. 

"Correct," she said, "now would the rest of you explain to me how hazing your fellow officer follows this directive in any way." They were quiet. 

"I see," she said, "Fifteen laps in ten minutes. If you're behind, do it again." They shot off like rockets. Sephiroth caught Cloud's arm. 

"You do only five," she said, "As the victim you are punished to keep the camaraderie, but yours will be less." Cloud nodded and took off again. When his five were up he kept going. 

"Cloud you are done," she said as he passed. 

"I know," he said fighting his blush, "...I just have to finish what my instructor assigned to me." 

"Since you had a head injury you should have been excused from all strenuous activity," she said, "training does no one good if you die from it." 

"I...I don't mind," Cloud stammered, losing his battle and turning bright red. Sephiroth realized she found it kind of cute. 

"I can show you the rule book if you are not convinced," she said. 

"No," Cloud said quickly, "I mean...I believe you." 

"Then you may get cleaned up and if your instructor has a problem with you retiring early he can take it up with me," she said. 

"Yes sir," Cloud said, "Thank you sir." Sephiroth didn't quite know why she said her next words, but in retrospect would admit there was a slight cleverness to them. 

"And Cloud?" she called. Cloud stopped and turned. 

"You smell nice too."

* * *

 

Sephiroth's eyes widened imperceptibly as the file she requested open on her computer screen. A picture of Cloud looked back at her. She filed her reaction away for later analysis and scanned through the short document. 

Cloud Strife. Age: 16. Height: 5'7". Weight: 120 lbs. Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Blue. Blood type: AB. DOB: 23/08. Slowly her eyes dragged themselves back up to Cloud's photograph. 

"Whatcha doin boss?" 

Sephiroth glanced up at Zack Fair, intruding in her office once again. 

"Research," she muttered. 

"They aren't having you do another fucking report are they?" Zack said, "You're a fighter not a secretary." Sephiroth didn't reply, but stole another glance at Cloud's picture. Her jaw muscles wanted to twist up for some reason. 

"What's up with Cloud?" Zack asked. Fair had read her silence as an invitation to come closer. 

"I am reading to see if there is any reason why I should doubt his positive reaction to me," she said. She wasn't certain if it was the truth or not. 

"Look boss," Zack said gently, "if you're lessons were working, I would tell you. You still suck at the building respect thingy." Sephiroth gave him a glare, an expression she had since mastered. 

"Cloudy is a pretty nice guy though," Zack said, "Shy and fucking adorable, but..." Zack trailed off. 

"Do you like Cloud, Seph?" Zack asked. 

"I wouldn't know," she replied. 

"Well," Zack began, "I can say this, he'd be great to practice your new skills on. Hell, he'd probably give you better ones. 

* * *

  
Cloud held back a yawn. He hated the graveyard shift guard duty. 

"Five, four, three, two, one," Cloud counted down. On cue his relief stepped in. He wanted to sag, but held his position until the man took his spot on the other side of the door. 

He was hungry, and tired. He made his way over to the clock out desk, where a SOLDIER would be sitting to make sure that he was in and out at the proper time and no one was slacking off. SOLDIER was a well oiled machine. 

The reason for that was sitting behind the desk, reading. Cloud blushed behind his helmet, but snapped a salute and clicked out a "sir". Sephiroth sat up. 

"Good morning Cloud," she said. How had she recognized him? She checked him off on the sheet for the week. Oh, right. His name was literally in front of her. 

"Here to relieve you sir!" said a voice behind him. Cloud jumped and blushed even more. 

"Thank you Kunsel," Sephiroth said as she stood up. A helmeted SOLDIER took her place. 

"Have a good morning sir, cadet," the SOLDIER said. She made a wave in the place of a response. Cloud gave another salute and scurried off. He stepped onto the elevator and, to his horror, General Sephiroth followed. She gave a sigh as they started to descend. He kept his eyes on the door in front of him, but he could still see a reflection of the woman beside him. Her eyes were closed. 

She still smelled nice. 

"Have you eaten yet today?" she said suddenly. Cloud jumped again. 

"What? Oh...um...no," Cloud said. _Smooth move Strife_. In the reflective metal of the doors Cloud could see the shining green of her eyes. 

"Any preferences?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Cloud squeaked out. 

"Cadets are not supposed to guard the early morning hours, but lately exceptions have been made," she said, "your morning meal is supposed to be paid for by a superior officer. Has this not happened to you yet?" 

"...no?" Cloud said nervously. 

"Then consider your breakfast on me," she said, "is there anything you prefer?" 

"...no," Cloud said quietly. He looked up and Sephiroth was staring back at him in the door. 

"Cloud, while I am the head of SOLDIER I still do the same duties as many of the men below me. I am not above them in that sense and there is no reason for you to feel intimidated," she said. 

"Okay," Cloud breathed out. She sighed. 

"That's not working is it?" she said. Cloud had nothing to reply with. 

"Perhaps on equal ground?" Sephiroth asked, "We may go off base if that would make you more comfortable." 

"Whatever you think is best," he said a little more bravely. The doors finally opened on the ground floor and Cloud followed her out.

Cloud was strung tight. Whatever sort of...thing Sephiroth thought she had with Cloud was obviously just her imagination. The thought made her a little saddened for some reason. She would still follow through with her promise. 

He followed behind her, staring quite pointedly at the ground. She slowed down and waited for him to catch up. 

"Does anything appeal to you?" she asked. Cloud jerked up and glanced around for a moment before going back down.

"Whatever you want," Cloud squeaked out. Sephiroth bit her lip and tried an entirely new approach. Fuck those lessons. They weren't helping anyway. 

"I'm not going to bite you," she said, "This is tradition. Every SOLDIER is supposed to do this at one point." Cloud looked up again, a sort of desperation in his eye. 

"No," Cloud said, "No this...this is my fault." Sephiroth cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"I'm making a bigger deal out of this than it really is," Cloud said, "I'm sorry." 

"I realize I can be intimidating," Sephiroth started. 

"No," Cloud said, "I mean yes, I mean...I'm not picky. You can pick it out and I'll probably eat it." That was progress. She moved to a store she frequented enough to get a grin from the owner just opening it up. 

"Your usual sir?" he asked politely. 

"Yes," she said. The owner scurried off. He set down six plates in front of them. Cloud's eyes widened as more and more food was piled onto them: waffles, pancakes, hashbrowns, bacon, pretty much every breakfast food he could think of. Then some chocolate was drizzled on top of at least half of the items. Sephiroth handed over a wad of gil only for the owner to hand half back saying anything for a regular. Cloud looked at the food then at the muscled goddess before him. She caught him looking. 

"I have a fast metabolism," she said, "take what you want. It's paid for." Cloud nodded, taking a smaller plate with bacon, sausage and half a waffle. Sephiroth pulled forward a plate of chocolate covered pancakes. As messy as they were, she still ate them with grace. 

"I wasn't allowed sweets as a child," she said after swallowing. She was staring straight in front of her and Cloud got the impression that not a lot of people knew this fact. 

"Why not?" Cloud asked. She merely shrugged. 

"I can have them now," she said. Cloud's mouth twisted itself into a smile of it's own accord and he ducked his head. 

"You find that amusing?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Erm...you kind of remind me of my Mom," Cloud said, "In a good way." Sephiroth looked at him to explain further. 

"I grew up thinking there wasn't much difference between men and women," Cloud said, "then I saw that...well, Mom was pushed around a lot because she was a single Mom and she had me dragging her down. I think she did alright. I know it's kind of hard for women to do anything where men have kind of taken over." 

"She sounds respectable," Sephiroth said. Cloud blushed at his stupid explanation. Sephiroth found it very informative however. She managed to keep a conversation going, mostly centered on Cloud's parent and Cloud eventually stopped ducking his head and smiled up at her. 

There, that was good. Wasn't it? 

The sun had risen entirely when Sephiroth finished eating. Cloud felt no weight in their silence as they made their way back to the base. The waited to get on the elevator again, one to get home, the other to get to barracks. 

Sephiroth suddenly had a strange urge. She wanted to rub her face against Cloud's, like a cat attaches its scent to its owner. She had a feeling this would be...wrong. 

As they boarded, the feeling only got stronger. Her fists clenched and she inhaled deeply. Cloud looked up at her again. She bent down suddenly, and her mouth was on Cloud's. 

He was shocked. He was kissing...Sephiroth. She tasted like chocolate. He felt his body melting against the sensation of her soft lips on his. His hand rose up to just touch her face. 

When she felt his hand her head rolled against his palm in pleasure. She sucked at his lips again and one of them groaned. Then the elevator dinged and Cloud rushed out quickly. The doors shut. 

Both of them stood there, touching their lips wondering what on Gaia had just happened.

* * *

Sephiroth found her tongue tracing the contours of her mouth for the seventh time that day, searching for the taste of a young man. It had worn off days ago, but she was still looking for it. 

She hadn't known what the appeal of kissing was. It looked unappealing from her perspective. However, if it did indeed engage the sense of taste then she could see its use. Cloud had tasted unexpectedly pleasing. Her mind had wondered if the rest of his skin tasted similar, and, if so, how inappropriate it would be for her to sample it. 

She tugged at the end of her dress shirt and sighed. She hated corporate meetings. She was made for the battlefield and felt somewhat vulnerable without her boots on. Uniform and armor meant she was definitely ready for battle. Boots at least implied it was possible. 

At least she was tall enough to not wear heels. They were good for a possible weapon, but not for comfortable footwear. She checked behind her before sliding into the stairwell and unbuttoning her shirt. Her chemise covered her well enough, but it was a private sort of reveal. Her men understood the mentality, the one's above did not. She descended feeling a little better. 

* * *

Cloud kept himself quiet and out of anyone's immediate attention. 

He had kissed General Sephiroth. Technically she had kissed him, but that was beside the point. Their lips had met. He had tasted the residual chocolate on her lips. How many men had faintly dreamed of that? And here he was and it had happened. 

And he had run off. What else was he supposed to do though? The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted to do it at least one more time. His mind had continually revisited that moment and wanted to repeat it. 

"Hello Cloud." He jumped as he felt someone just a few inches taller than him settle near the door he was posted at. He glanced over carefully. 

What do you know, General Sephiroth looked good in a ponytail. 

Then his mind registered that her shirt was open revealing...well a white tank top...and the outline of a bra. He swallowed anyway. 

"Hello sir," he said much more clearly than he thought he was capable of, "how did you know it was me?" 

"You have a distinct posture," she said, "Zack's been training you."

"Some," Cloud said. 

"It's working," she said. Cloud wet his lips nervously. He didn't see Sephiroth watch the movement avidly. 

"Can I...help you with something?" he asked. She shrugged. Cloud's mind blanked out completely. Was she here to kiss him again, or to kill him because their lips had met and that was forbidden? 

His hand, however, made a tentative and clandestine journey towards the free one hanging perhaps a foot away. Sephiroth looked down, a little surprised at Cloud's initiative, but didn't pull away. Cloud laced their fingers together, realized what he had done, and nearly passed out. 

Sephiroth cocked her head. She pulled their clasped further out. She seemed to be inspecting them. 

"I've never understood this," she said. Cloud choked silently on air, but recovered. 

"I can stop," he said. She shook her head, continuing her investigation. 

"You're warm," she observed. One of her calloused thumbs ran a path down his knuckles and he tightened his grip reflexively. She made a curious noise at that. 

"Hey Seph!" Cloud looked over and saw Zack, splattered with blood and Zolom bits. "There's a hoard down in the slums you want in?" Cloud felt a careful squeeze on his still taken hand before it was released. 

"Let me get my boots," Sephiroth said as she walked off. 

* * *

Sephiroth found that she looked for Cloud everywhere, hoping to find him, to see him, and to try some new form of contact. The boy seemed willing enough. Sephiroth thought that if she outright asked him, he might say no and she didn't want to stop now. 

These were more informative lessons than the President or Hojo could ever conjure. She was beginning to feel somewhat human instead of a step above. 

And it felt...good. 

* * *

Cloud's first instinct was to snap to a salute, perhaps it always would be. He felt himself being pushed back into the classroom and faltered. 

"You don't have to do that," Sephiroth said. 

"I can't help it," Cloud replied. Instead of more chastisement, Sephiroth leaned down to taste the skin she had come down here specifically to sample. Cloud yielded without a fight, giving a small sound of surprise. 

After a moment to let Cloud acclimate to the touch, Sephiroth parted her lips and let her tongue slip out quickly. Cloud gasped and opened his mouth almost as a reflex. Seeing as it was the most convenient, Sephiroth slid her tongue inside. After the first taste, she became more aggressive. Cloud tasted good, inside and out. 

Cloud moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut. His higher nervous systems shut down while his mouth started a gentle suction that pleased Sephiroth for some reason. She pulled them apart with a pop. Cloud's eyes didn't open. Gently, but swiftly, Sephiroth pulled his head back and licked a trail up his neck. 

"Oh," Cloud gasped and his eyes shot open. Sephiroth paused to savor the flavor she hadn't known was so pleasing to her. 

Whatever would have happened next was interrupted by Sephiroth's PHS. Suddenly, she became completely closed off and Cloud felt as if he had intruded upon her space. She took the call in monosyllables and sighed as she hung up. 

"I have to go," she said simply. 

"What is this?" Cloud asked suddenly. Sephiroth paused. 

"I mean, what are these...kisses and holding..." Cloud trailed off, "I don't know what I'm doing." 

"Not that it's any consolation, but neither do I," Sephiroth said, "I do know that I prefer doing them to you." Cloud looked up from the floor. 

"If you want me to stop-" Sephiroth started. 

"No," Cloud said quickly, "I mean-" those beautiful fingers were on his lips again. Cloud blushed furiously at the floor when Sephiroth pulled them away. When he looked up, she was gone. 

* * *

Cloud threw himself into training and work, trying to keep his mind from Sephiroth and what she did to his body. He didn't want her to stop, but he also wanted to know what she wanted from him. Surely she didn't...want him. 

Sephiroth most certainly did want Cloud. She wasn't sure why, but the urge to utterly possess him was hitting her full force. It had been since the moment he had stupidly murmured that she smelled nice.

But Cloud didn't know that yet, all he knew was that his squad and thrown him under the bus and now he was covered in...gods knew what. The only person who had taken pity on him was Zack. Between giggles, Zack handed over a passkey and told Cloud to take a couple more rinses in the SOLDIER showers. They had better water pressure and better soaps. Their showers were curtained off too, so he didn't have people staring at him as he washed. No one questioned why he was there because he had the passkey. 

He was drying off after his third round of trying to clean himself and was about to try one more time and call it a day when the door opened. When he sat up, he faced the most scantily clad Sephiroth he had ever seen. They locked eyes and Cloud knew he would do absolutely everything she said.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, taking in his shock at being caught and his reaction to seeing her sans shirt. She appreciated the muscle forming along Cloud's abdomen and was curious to see the skin covered by his towel. It all looked delicious to her. She could care less as to why he was here. 

"Sir-" Cloud choked out before Sephiroth had pulled him closer for a very demanding kiss. Cloud's explanation dissolved into a wordless hum. Sephiroth hesitated when she felt Cloud's hands cradle the back of her head and cup her waist. He did nothing else though. 

How sweetly shy he was. 

He flinched as the door opened again. In the time it took him to blink, Sephiroth had swept him into a stall and pulled the curtain. Cloud heard another man whistle as he started a shower somewhere nearby. Cloud's breathing was turning panicked. Sephiroth licked his neck. Cloud inhaled sharply and his grip tightened. 

"I-I still-n-not clean," Cloud breathed. 

"Don't care," Sephiroth said, sucking on a patch of skin. Cloud whimpered and shot a glance to where steam was slowly rising. The whistling was still going strong. Without breaking away Sephiroth reached over and turned on their showerhead. She protected Cloud from the cold spray with her own body and slipped her tongue into his mouth again. Cloud moaned again and let his mouth hang open. 

Her hands moved to his waist and started on the knot on his towel. It began falling off his hips and he moved to catch it. She grabbed his wrists. 

"Leave it," she hissed, "I want to see." Cloud looked up at her nervously. He saw her expression soften as he was bared to her entrancing eyes. 

"Can I?" Cloud breathed. She cocked her head and straightened slightly. A remarkably steady hand moved up to one of her bra straps and pulled it down carefully. Young, pink lips feathered across the flesh there. He glanced up to gauge her reaction. Her slit pupils were wide and her irises were glowing bright. She leaned to his side and starting sucking on his ear. 

Sephiroth pressed him harder into the wall. The water was warming up, her temperature felt positively scalding. She wanted pressure between her legs for some reason. Her licking had grown to mouthing with just the hint of teeth. She wanted to sink her teeth into him...but he was so tentative in his own explorations. 

She reached back and unhooked her bra. Cloud stopped breathing. 

"What's so special about them?" Sephiroth asked. 

"You're...so..." Cloud couldn't come up with a word that wasn't clichéd and stupid so he stopped talking. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to each perfect breast, like a thank you. Sephiroth redirected his face back up to hers. Her teeth sank into his lower lip gently. He groaned. A few stalls over, the water stopped. 

She couldn't wait much longer. She undid her pants, resisting the urge to press against herself. She took Cloud's hand instead. She released Cloud's mouth, liking the red sheen left on his lip. Cloud's hand slid inside. Sephiroth hid her own moan by biting down on Cloud's shoulder. He hissed, but managed to keep quiet. His hand jerked and Sephiroth ground down on him. 

"Do it," she whispered. Cloud's hand trembled slightly, but he made tentative movements within the folds of her sex. She inhaled deeply. 

"Good," she said. He knee bent and Cloud moaned shakily. She started a rhythmic pressure against the hard flesh there. She licked away the blood she had drawn on his shoulder. There was a rumble coming from her chest. She was growling. Her jaws clamped down on his neck. Her free hand was clawing it's way down his back. The door opened and shut again. 

"More," Sephiroth growled deeply. She pushed Cloud down and followed him on the floor in the warm spray. Cloud pulled her face down desperately and she let him because she could see he needed it. 

She could see it. 

Then they were joined and they both made the same needy sound. 

"Move," Sephiroth breathed as she followed her own directive. She was grinding harshly against the boy as he pressed up into what she offered. Faster and faster they went, until Sephiroth's heart was beating faster than she could ever remember it going. 

She was trembling as she peaked out. Warm chills was the best description she could come up with. She wanted another one, but perhaps she should actually care about Cloud for a moment. 

"Nugh," Cloud said, "Up." She pulled away for a moment, making sure she hadn't harmed him in her previous fervor. He cried out sharply and she realized he was coming and was giving her the courtesy of pulling out. He went limp against the wall. 

Sephiroth gently felt the bite marks and scratches, letting the water rinse the blood she had drawn down the drain. They were easy enough to cure, but she would bruises if only as a reminder. 

"Why?" Cloud asked. 

"Hmm?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Why are you doing this with me?" Cloud asked, blinking up at her. 

"I don't know," she replied, "Because I want to." 

"What did I do?" Cloud asked. 

"Best I can tell, you think I smell nice," she replied. 

"What?" Cloud asked, waking up slightly. 

"You saw me in a vulnerable state, and the thing your brain came up to say was that I smelled nice," Sephiroth said, "I guess I twisted that around into some other meaning." 

"I'm nobody though," Cloud said. 

"As I said before, if you want me to stop, just tell me so," she said, shutting off the water, "However, I do want to do this again, perhaps in a different place." 

"...Okay," Cloud said. She pulled his forward for one last kiss, loving his flavor.


End file.
